drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Rose'''http://drakengard-3.com/timeline.html, who changes her name to Zero after obtaining the power of song, is the main protagonist of Drakengard 3. She is an Intoner, one who is gifted with the ability to manipulate magic through songs. She is the eldest and the most powerful of the Intoners. Zero is on a killing spree and relentlessly hunting her sisters. Zero's left arm is prosthetic. She gains a distinctive flower growing out of her right eye, which continues to grow. Mikhail is her trustworthy partner. Story Drakengard 3= - DLC= ''Zero's Prologue'' Zero first met Michael when he was drawn to the battle between her and the soldiers that served Caerula. He then attempted to kill Zero as game, but she used Michael's firepower and brute strength to eliminate the soldiers trailing her. While trying to kill Zero, he came to notice the flower growing within her and laughed at this realization. Once the soldiers were defeated, he didn't proceed with his attack and only asked to talk with Zero. While transporting Zero to the mountains, Michael wanted to know more about Zero's Flower. He explained to the Intoner how dragons have an existence deeply connected with the Flower, and that the latter and the dragons were natural enemies due to the dragon race being the only beings capable of destroying the Flower. Michael agreed to help Zero kill her Intoner sisters and also to kill Zero herself when the task was done. Once at their destination, Michael tested Zero's strength and power over the Flower by tasking her to kill the magical beasts on the mountain castle in return for not killing her immediately. Zero soon completed the trial, and Michael took her to the Forest Country for another test. Two months later, Michael served as the final test of strength for Zero within the Temple of Sands. Zero won the fight, and as promised, Michael began fighting by her side from then on as her friend and companion. - Utahime Five= ''Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five'' The sisters are quick to defeat the Lords of all the world's countries and divide the land among themselves. Zero appears on a ledge, watching One's battle from afar. Although she does not seem to be at full strength, she declares with a smile that she will kill her sisters. She arrives at the Cathedral City in time to stop her sister's destruction, bestowing them each with a Disciple. Once Michael had destroyed the Black Flower, Zero turn her attention to One. - Prologue= ''Drakengard 3: Chapter 0'' Zero meets her sisters in Cathedral City to kill them, but One summons Gabriel, who kills Michael. Zero loses one of her arms, but manages to survive the battle. - Branches= ''Drakengard 3'' - B= ''Branch B: The Price'' After defeating Raphael, Mikhail reveals to Zero that he was afflicted with too much of its poison, ultimately dying from the toxins. Zero, distraught by the dead Mikhail, curses at him for leaving her again and once more at the flower for its unending curse. At that point, Zero remembers her flower's capabilities, utilizing her song powers to chant a seemingly powerful incantation. Apparently using the last of her strength, Zero thanks Mikhail before disappearing into the light. Mikhail wakes up giddily and looks for Zero, sporting a familiar pink flower in his eye. A small child's voice responds to Mikhail in Zero's familiar tone, with Mikhail casually responding as if he were talking to Zero. - C= ''Branch C: Emesis'' Following her victory against One, Mikhail dies from his wounds. One taunts Zero and dies. Zero is left with much regret and remorse over Mikhail's death while she continuously vomits on the floor. She tries to look for another dragon to end her life but she does not succeed in finding one. - D= ''Branch D: The Flower''' Zero consumes One and allows the flower to bloom within her. The two are then transported to the "Spirit World", where giant statues of the six Intoners appear and engage Mikhail in a rhythm game. Mikhail triumphs, and after reminiscing with Zero, he destroys them. As they disintegrate, Accord states that the power of the flower has been sealed in the spirit world, nullifying its threat to humanity, although there is still a possibility of the seal breaking one day. Accord also states that although the recording function for Zero (likely the version of Accord assigned to her) was broken, she feels sure that Zero is still alive and that they will meet again. }} }} Personality Zero has a violent disposition and is easily irritated, having no tolerance for anything complicated. She doesn't care about her own appearance in the slightest. Often apathetic and bitter, she is prone to scoffing at anyone or anything which distracts from her main objective. In the Japanese script, she has a quirk for flippantly switching to polite language. When she does this, it's often used as build up for a satirical insult. Her haughtiness is occasionally mocked and played for laughs, especially when she appears to be confident in herself. Michael was the only being Zero had trusted. The two partners were close and understood one another well. Zero is haunted by her dreams of their time together after his death. She initially feels emotionally detached from Mikhail –since the two dragons are completely different from one another– and refuses to call him by name; she insists that Michael is the only one who can have that right. Over the course of their adventure, however, Zero's feelings for him soften as she instructs and relies on him. She eventually becomes attached to him with maternal endearment. While she either ignores or threatens them, Zero does have some fondness for her other comrades in the story. She briefly shows moments of melancholy if they should die for her. She spares them no mercy if they should betray her. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that he initially designed Zero to look like a typical protagonist with traits matching his perception of a goddess. As her design went through revamps, he comments that an unaesthetic quality was added as the scenario came into being. She originally didn't have her eye-flower. Fujisaka believes flowers are feminine and wanted to somehow include it for her design. He spontaneously plopped one into her eye for originality and to have her design stick out. Taro Yoko liked it as soon as he saw it and approved it for the final, despite the producer's hesitation for it. When Zero's similarities with Kainé's flower motif was brought up, Fujisaka avoided explaining his thoughts in detail. Zero's design was the first to be approved by Yoko, but he wanted more female characters to interact with her. He requested for Fujisaka to "think ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Complete Guide = File:DOD3 Intoner Artwork.png|Zero with the other Intoners File:DOD3 Intoner Artwork2.png|Zero with the other Intoners. File:DOD3_Artwork2.png|Zero with Mikhail and the Intoners. File:DOD3_Zero Artwork2.png|Zero. File:DOD3 Zero Artwork.png|Zero with Mikhail. - SD = File:DD3 One & Zero SD.png|Zero & One. File:Intoners SD.png|Intoners & Mikhail. }} - Concept = File:DD3_Zero_Artwork.png|Zero. zero face.jpg|Zero's profile art Zero art.jpg|Concept art of Zero Zero's stuff.jpg|Zero's Equipment zero concept.jpg|Concept art of Zero's attire Zero concept art.jpg|Zero's attire concept art fake zero art.jpg|Art of the fake Zero DOD3.jpg|Concept art of the game's cover - Novella = File:DD3_Zero_Artwork2.png|Zero's novella. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Zero_CGI7.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI6.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI11.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI10.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI9.png File:DD3 Zero CGI2.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI12.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI5.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI13.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI4.png File:DOD3 Zero CGI8.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI3.png - Renders = - Icons = File:DD3_Zero_Icon.png Tumblr n40y5tnnmU1qgirq1o1 500.png - Portraits = File:DD3_Zero_Portrait2.png File:DD3_Zero_Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3_Zero_SS42.png File:DD3_Zero_SS43.png File:DD3_Zero_SS40.png File:DD3_Zero_SS41.png }} }} }} |-|Utahime Five = - Screenshots = DDU5 Zero SS.png efvhtRQ.jpg battlereadyZERO.jpg ZeroU5-11-28.jpg tumblr_mywykaBk0D1qma6i5o1_1280.jpg }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka = File:Zero SnIA3.jpg File:Zero SnIA2.jpg |-|Other Appearances = - Artwork = File:LoV Artwork - Zero.png File:LoV Artwork - Zero & Mikhail.png }} }} Trivia *Zero is the first female protagonist of the game series. *She is also the only protagonist to also be the final boss in the same game when ending D is considered. *Zero shares similarities in design and personality with Kainé from Nier. *Zero's Sword has a similar shape to that of Nowe's Sword or General Oror's Sword *Her emblem bears similarity to Caim's pact emblem. The emblems are the same; but Zero's is covered with rose petals. *Her prosthetic arm can only move due to the parasite that is inside it. *Zero's regeneration may be interrupted if something stops her from climbing out of her flower. *Zero curls into the fetal position after being made idle for a long time while at the base camp. *Zero shares multiple elements with her sisters in her appearance. ** She shares One's outfit color scheme (white with black lines). ** She and Two have a flower as design ornament (hers in her left eye, while Two's is on her hair). ** She shares the same hairclip with Three (with the exact same place, near their left eye). ** She shares an armored left arm with Four (Zero's is smaller due to it being a prosthetic, while Four uses it to conceal her rapidly growing nails). ** She shares a similar shoulder decoration (with different color) with Five. *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Zero was voted in fourth place.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ *In Dengeki Online's Intoner panties poll, a majority of fans voted black panties for Zero.http://rologeass.tumblr.com/post/73414288584/dengeki-online-drag-on-dragoon-3-drakengard-3-fans References Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable